<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focus, Dobby by Mudblood_and_Proud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202821">Focus, Dobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud'>Mudblood_and_Proud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I really don't know what this is, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen had originally said no to Halloween shenanigans but Nikola had promised her that she'd love his costume and that had changed her mind some. </p><p>Written for Teslen Appreciation Week on tumblr. Its the first Teslen I'm posting! I already posted it on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Focus, Dobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote some Teslen and I’ve only done this twice so I’m not very good at it. <br/>This is REALLY stupid. But I got the idea in my head and it wouldn’t leave me alone. And I threw it together super fast because I have a lot going on right now but I wanted to post it anyway! I’m super nervous about it, please be kind!! <br/>Written for Teslen Appreciation Week on tumblr.<br/>The prompt was Free Choice Day: Writing Prompt One Holiday (Halloweens kinda a holiday??). </p><p>Lemme know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nikola, what the hell are you wearing?”</p><p>When Kate had suggested that they do something for Halloween this year so she could introduce the children of Praxis to Earth traditions, Helen had initially said no. She found that too often the holiday attempted to negatively portray and mock a number of the creatures she cared for.</p><p>But when Nikola, who hated the holiday even more than her - “How dare they make my species seem so… pathetic” - had encouraged the idea with a cheeky grin and a wink, Helen had eventually come around. </p><p>But that was before. </p><p>Before the New Sanctuary had been covered in black cats, pumpkins, and ghosts that screamed at you as you walked past. Helen had had a heart attack about three times already today. </p><p>Before Nikola had promised that she would more than love his costume. The wink that had followed that sentence had admittedly sent filthy ideas through Helen’s head.</p><p>Before she had gone to all the effort to acquire and squeeze into an incredibly uncomfortable but sexy Cat Woman outfit especially for him. </p><p>And before he had walked through her office door dressed as Dobby the House Elf. </p><p>Nikola currently stood before her in what could best be described as a filthy looking pillowcase that barely reached his knees. On his head was what she assumed was a swimming cap that had been painted to somewhat match his skin and giant, pointy ears hanging from the side of it. He had even attached a long, pointed nose and gone to the effort to wear bright green contact lenses. On his feet, he wore one sock. </p><p>“Well, you keep treating me like your house-elf, I thought it was time I started dressing like one,” Nikola said as he walked toward Helen, who was leaning on the edge of her desk, stifling laughter. </p><p>“Darling, you look thoroughly ridiculous!” Helen laughed. Nikola was standing in front of her now and she wrapped her arms around his waist, planting a small kiss on his elongated nose. Nikola nestled himself between her legs so he could stand as close as possible, one hand on her hip and the other reaching up to flick one of the cat ears Helen was wearing. He pulled back from her a little to admire her ensemble.</p><p>“Mmm but Helen, you look ravishing! What do you say we skip the party and - “</p><p>“Focus, Dobby. This is for the kids. But I might be tempted to turn in for an early night…” she chuckled, a cheeky grin on her face. “Come on then, time to go and entertain the masses!” She pushed against his chest and pushed off the desk. Brushing past him, Helen swayed her hips purposefully making the tail on her costume sway and the faux leather pull against her rear. Nikola suddenly felt as though it was going to be a very long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it and I'm glad I had something to force me to post it, because I was so nervous posting this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>